


The Master of the Underworld and the Little Bird

by Sunnytyler001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnytyler001/pseuds/Sunnytyler001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The throneland community had a writing challenge about a ASOIF character meeting a character from a legend or from mythology. Here is my participation: Hades meets Sansa Stark. Sansan, Hades/Persephone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master of the Underworld and the Little Bird

Sansa was sitting in one of queen Cersei's numerous gardens. The wind felt warm on her skin, warm enough to dry her tears. She was alone and so, she gave herself permission to show her sadness. If anyone had been around, she would never have removed her armour of courtesy.

Sansa was tired of this. She longed for home, for Winterfell. She had not even a single friend with whom she could have shared her feelings. A friend who would have been loyal and honest with her, even if, sometimes, honesty was hard to listen to.

The young girl sighed and shook her head, her hands nervously gripping her dress.

What a silly little girl she had been. She should have gone with the Hound. Of course, she had feared him and yes, in his drunkenness, he had also held her at knifepoint. But deep inside, Sansa knew he wouldn't have hurt her. He would have killed anyone who threatened her, just like that day, with the mob. They would have gone to Winterfell or to Riverrun. She would be safe by now and surrounded by her friends and family. She would be treated as a princess instead of a hostage.

This was all her fault.

And the Hound, where was he now? If she had gone with him, he could have sworn his sword to Robb. He would have had a new pack, a new cause to serve.

Now, he was most likely all alone, dead drunk in some dirty tavern.

Sansa felt her heart bleed for her strange protector. She felt guilty.

Suddenly, she realized she didn't feel the warmth of the sun anymore. There was someone in front of her. A man was standing there, tall and strong. Sansa noticed that he was richly clothed and he knelt at her feet.

His head was bowed reverently. Sansa wondered if he was a Northener, come to King's Landing to save her.

"My Persephone" his low voice rasped.

Sansa frowned. Persephone? She didn't know anyone of this name. Maybe this lord was mistaking her for someone else. His beloved, obviously, thought Sansa.

"My Lord, I am deeply sorry, but I am not your Persephone. I am Lady Sansa Stark" she said, softly placing her hand on the man's shoulder.

When the man raised his head, Sansa had a shock. His face was so familiar. Sansa knew it was discourteous to stare at someone, but she couldn't help herself. She had to know where she had seen this man.

A strange idea crossed her mind and she put her hand over one of her eyes. It all became clear. This man's face looked exactly like Sandor Clegane's. Well, thought Sansa, it looked like what the Hound's face would have looked like if his brother had not destroyed it.

Sansa smiled and decided it was a nice face. Of course, it was not as beautiful as Ser Loras, but Sansa liked it neither the less. It looked strong and warm and his gray eyes reminded her of her father's.

"If I may ask, my lord, who are you?" Sansa asked hesitantly.

The man seemed to be saddened by this question as he realized she was not the woman he thought she was.

He came to sit by her side and smiled gently to her.

"My name is Hades, Lady Sansa. I am the Master of the Underworld."

Sansa raised her perfect eyebrows in surprise. The Master of the Underworld? What did he mean?

Slowly, he approached his hand to her face and trapped one lock of her auburn hair between his fingers.

"By my brother, you look just like her." He whispered, a kind of wonder playing inside his steel eyes.

The tone of his voice seemed so desperate. Sansa felt her heart break for the stranger by her side.

"Like who, my Lord?" she asked softly.

Hades smiled sadly and answered "My wife, Persephone. I am looking for her."

So it was exactly as she had first thought. This man was looking for his beloved and had mistaken Sansa for her. This was so romantic, just like in a song. Sansa thought bitterly that she would have preferred being the heroine but helping the hero to find his lady was a noble mission, one she simply couldn't refuse.

"I have a friend who looks just like you too. He is called the Hound." Sansa said, thinking of him suddenly.

"The Hound?" Hades asked. "I do not know him. But I have a hound. It has three heads."

Sansa laughed softly as she remembered the three dogs on the Clegane's banner. This was quite an interesting coincidence

"Has Lady Persophone been kidnapped, my Lord?" Sansa asked. This story was so thrilling. She didn't know exactly how she could do to be of any assistance to Lord Hades. But, sometimes, asking the right questions did help.

The Lord chuckled and shrugged in a sort of defeat.

"In a way, I guess. She has been kidnapped by her mother."

Sansa's eyes widened at this news.

"By her lady mother, my Lord? Is that even possible?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Persephone use to spend six months with me and six months with her. But my mother-in-law has decided to keep her longer this time. It has been years since I have seen my wife. I've grown impatient and so, here I am, looking for my wife, hoping to bring her back with me to our kingdom."

Sansa thought it was a very strange marriage indeed. Spending half of the year with her mother and then the other half with her lord husband? No Lord in Westeros would have agreed to this.

Lord Hades had been very weak to accept this settlement. Or maybe, was Lady Persephone from a more important family than his? Perhaps their wedding was one of love and the bride's parents put conditions to their union?

Poor Lord Hades. Being far from his beloved for half of the year must be quite dreadful, let alone for years!

"I hope you do find her back, my Lord." Sansa said, trying to comfort him.

Lord Hades smiled at her and nodded. He rose and looked at her intently.

"Thank you, Lady Sansa. I am quite sure I will. Do you feel the wind?"

Sansa felt the wind growing cold and shivered. Was summer over at last?

"Yes, my Lady, summer is nearly gone."

"Winter is coming, Lady Sansa. And with it, my wife", he said, a playful spark in his eye.

He bowed gallantly to her and turned his back before going his own way, far from Sansa, leaving the girl deep in her own thoughts.

"Winter is coming" he had said. Winter was coming. And, with a bit of luck, so would Robb, if the gods were with her.


End file.
